Thunder
by katie farmer
Summary: Lois goes to the Kent farm before a storm starts.


**Thunder**

**Rate**d: PG

I walked into the farmhouse with Shelby at my heels. As soon as I pulled up Shelby had come running and bounded around my feet. I may be allergic, and I might act like I don't like him. But I really do love the dog. I noticed that Clark's truck was in the drive, which means that he was here. I hoped that he would be.

"Clark, are you in here?" Guess not.

"He's probably brooding in the barn like usual huh Shelby. Let's go find him." I walked across the drive and into his barn. Clark was standing looking out towards the sky.

"Hey Smallville, watcha looking at?"

"Lois, hi. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well the storm is coming and I'd rather stay here. It's better than being alone."

"Let's go inside, I'll make you some tea." I followed Clark back into the house. I don't know why, but I've fallen in love with the farmboy. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way, but I'm afraid to tell him incase our friendship gets ruined. I'm rarely scared of anything. I've never fully fallen in love with anyone either.

I sat down on a stool at the counter as Clark made my tea.

"I was worried about you being alone. I was going to come and get you."

"Smallville, I would have been fine. I just thought you might want some company."

"You aren't scared of big thunderstorms are you Lois?" He grinned at me.

"Not scared, nervous. I didn't want you to be alone. You might hide under your bed."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. Thank you for thinking of me Lois." He handed me the tea that he made for me.

"Your welcome. And thanks for the tea." He gave me his famous Kent smile that made me weak in the knees. I blushed and drank a gulp of tea. My heart pounded loudly as he stood watching me. I swear he could hear it, it was so loud.

I finished my tea and he put the cup in the sink, still grinning at me. He was walking around towards me, when the power went out. The rain had started hours ago, but the thunder and lightning hadn't started yet. It was already dark outside, so when the lights went out, it became pitch black. I screamed and jumped off the stool.

In a second I could feel Clark wrap me into his body. I breathed heavily into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. I breathed him in. He smelled of sweat and hay, but in a really good way. He was a working man and boy did he have the body from it. Having his arms around me made me feel better. I didn't like the dark very much, and not being able to see a thing terrified me.

"Are you alright, Lois?" He whispered in my ear. It was then that I noticed that my arms were wrapped around his neck and I was holding on for dear life. Even though I was holding on tight, he didn't say anything about it. He just kept rubbing my back gently.

"Fine Clark, I just can't see." I pulled away, and immediately felt his warmth leave me.

"I'll go look for a flashlight. There should be one in the drawer by the sink."

I heard him maneuver around the counter, feeling about for the sink. I stayed still, feeling blinded by the darkness.

Clark having found the flashlight turned it on. A small amount of light filled the kitchen. I shivered and Clark walked around to pull me to him again. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked over to the couch. I sat down and Clark reached over and grabbed a big blanket. He sat down leaning against the arm of the couch, and pulled me into his body again. With my back against his chest, he wrapped the big blanket around us and cuddled my body into him. I felt safe and warm.

"Does that feel better Lois? Are you warm enough?" I moved around until I was curled sideways in his arms. With my head on his chest and his arms curling around me, I was perfect. One of his hands was resting on my hip, while the other lay on my stomach.

"I feel fine Clark. When do you think the power will come back on?" I might have squeaked through the last question, because he tightened his hold on me.

"I don't think it will come back until the storm has passed. Maybe not till tomorrow." He started rubbing my back as I snuggled closer to him. I have never snuggled or cuddled with anyone before, but with Clark it felt natural. I could tell that he knew I was scared. I was glad that he didn't say anything though. He was cool like that.

"The flashlight's dying, so I'm going to turn it off to save up the batteries. There are more flashlights out in the barn. Once the rain lightens up a bit I'll go out and get them. Okay, Lois." Even though it didn't sound like a question, it was. He was asking me if I was going to be okay without the light on. He was being so nice and understanding. How could I not love him?

"That's fine Clark. When do you think you can go out to the barn?" He turned off the flashlight and the room was once again plunged into darkness. If he hadn't been holding me, I would have screamed again. I was scared of the dark. I never told anybody about it. But I think Clark must have known, since I kept bugging him about his Elmer Fudd nightlight.

I called him Clark, and I don't do that often. He must have realized how scared I was, because he tightened his arms around me. He brought one hand up and was playing with my hair.

"Lois, do you ever think about me? In a uh different way?" He ran his fingers along the side of my face.

"What different type of way are you talking about?" I was listening to his heartbeat in his chest. It made me feel safe.

"Lois, I mean, you know, umm… like dating I guess."

"What do you mean about dating Clark? Be more specific."

"Do you ever think about dating me?" I could hear the hitch in his breath as he waited for my reply. He was nervous about my answer. Did he have feelings for me? Has he finally gotten over Lana? Does he like me?

"Maybe, sometimes, sort of, once in a really great while." The rain lessoned a bit and the moon shone through the window so I could see his face. He had a nervous look on his face and he was biting his lip. He was looking down at me with softness in his eyes. I looked up into his face and stared him straight in the eyes and whispered a different answer than the one I had previously given.

"Yes."

He smiled his famous smile and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and hid my face into his chest.

"Lois will you go out on a date with me?" I looked up at his face and saw that he was nervous. I had just told him that I thought about dating him, why should he be nervous? I had been waiting for him for a while now. How could I say no?

"Yes Smallville, I will go out with you." He blushed. I have never seen him blush except for when he was talking about Lana. He was blushing now, no Lana in sight, just me. He must really like me to be blushing like that.

"Good, great." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then he kissed the tip of my nose. He kissed me on the lips nervously. It was soft and sweet, and I kissed back. Pretty soon he had one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my back pressing me against him as we made out. It was the most wonderful kiss I have ever had. It gave me good shivers all the way to my toes.

When we pulled away, he just held me and I laid my head on his chest again.

"Lois, I really like you."

"Well Smallville, I sure hope you do. Especially if you're going to kiss me like that." I grinned and smelled him again.

"I mean that I love you. I'm in love with you Lois." I turned and looked up at his face. I could only see it partly, because of the darkness and the moon shining through the window. He looked hopeful, and nervous. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I felt like the room was bursting with light, even though it was extremely dark out.

"I love you too, Clarkie." I grinned into his chest as he chuckled at my nickname for him. I know that he likes my nicknames for him, even though he never says it out loud. He tightened his arms around me. It may have been dark and scary out, but I felt safe lying on the couch in the arms of my Smallville. I felt warm and comfortable.

The next thing I saw was the sun shining through the living room window. I was alone on the couch, but I smelled food. Of course Clark would cook me breakfast. He knows from experience that I can't cook to save my life.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Clark walked into the living room with a smile on his face and brushed my hair from my face. He leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away.

"I slept well, what time is it, and what did you make me for breakfast?" He grinned and laughed a little.

"I made you bacon, eggs, and toast. It's nine, and mom called. She's getting here at one. We have to be dressed when she gets here, so I thought I should wake you soon. It does take you a long time to get dressed." I laughed and sat up. I grabbed my pillow and whacked him in the chest with it.

"I don't need four hours to get dressed Smallville, I just need one or two depending on what we're doing today."

"Well we're going to the fair. I want you to come with, as my girlfriend." He looked at me questioningly. I smirked.

"Just wait till your mom hears that we're dating. She's gonna be so happy." Clark looked relieved. I pulled him by his shirt down to me, and I kissed him.

"Smallville you better win me something at this fair, since it will be our first date. Now feed me my breakfast, I have to take a shower and you had better not have used all the hot water or else you'll be in deep trouble." I had a huge smile on my face, and Clark mirrored mine. This was the beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
